


"I'm, like, way into Satan"

by prismfiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Demon Dan - Freeform, F/M, M/M, My first fic, Rubberbang - Freeform, band wagon, sorry if I suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismfiend/pseuds/prismfiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the quote from Dan while he was playing Goat Simulator.</p>
<p>Somethings been up with Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dan's More Of A Dick Than Usual

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you guys like it. Or don't. Whatever.  
> (Short chapter so I can start off on my AO3 acc)

 

_“I’m, like, way into Satan” –Daniel Avidan (Goat Simulator)_

         

          “And, neeeeeext time ooooooon…” Ross drags out as he kills a boss for a Steam Train episode.

          “Steam Train.” Dan blurts out, ruining Ross’ focus. Ross instantly gets killed by the boss. Ross tosses the controller to the ground and looks to Dan before lunging into the mic.

          “Dan’s a cunt.” And he quickly ends the capture. Dan breaks out in a small laugh, while the anger builds in Ross.

          “Oh, come on, Ross! It’s just a game, you don’t have to be a sour puss.” Dan says, still smiling. Ross crosses his arms and shakes his head, his face a tinge of red.

          “Dan, you’ve been a huge dick recently.” Ross says before getting up from the Grump couch and going to his desk. He’s obviously pissed, and he will be for a while. Dan scoffs as he takes a sip from his coffee, pushing his hair out of his face. I shake my head, getting Dan’s attention for a moment. He smirks at me and then turns his head. I swear, for a second, his eyes flicked…black..or something…I shrug it off, blaming it on my 4 hours of sleep. Arin walks into the room and goes to sit on the Grump couch.

          “Hey, you ready to shoot Game Grumps?” Arin asks. Dan puts down his coffee and nods. He clears his throat before responding.

          “Yep. Let’s go.” Dan leans back into the couch. Something’s been…off…about him. I spin my chair to face my desk. I’m not really an editor or an animator. I don’t show up on any episodes. I’m just there. I’m a good friend who does crappy commissions I guess. Kevin leans over to my desk.

          “Hey, Cody, who do you think is gonna deal with Ross this time?” Kevin asks with a light scoff. I smirk and look to him.

          “Probably me, as usual” I respond. Kevin laughs lightly and shoves my chair, making me roll for a bit. I laugh back and settle back at my desk.


	2. We Are Going No Where With This Investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan need help from me, but what about what? It might be dumb. Another short chapter by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fics have a lot of moments of just filler...blame my over active imagination.

           Dan and Arin finished their Grump session and, since they both have recorded a lot, are both taking a break. Aka, they are on their computers. Arin usually animates or is on reddit. Dan either is also on reddit or is just doing whatever.

          “Cody!” Dan shouts from his desk. I sigh, pulling off my headphones and push my chair away from my desk.

          “What!” I shout back, getting off of my chair and walking to his desk. Dan smirks as he sees me and points to his screen. He has word document open and has a typed out list labeled “Song Title Ideas”. I roll my eyes and lean onto his chair. “I helped you last time, dude.” I say. Dan whines a little and points at the screen again. I huff and just stare at him.

          “Come on, Codes! You always make the best titles!” I roll my eyes and give in.

          “Okay, move aside, fuck tit” I say, shoving Dan’s chair away. I begin typing a list of names.

_• I Don’t Give And Uptown Fuck_

_• Inhale My Dong, Enragement Child_

_• Taste The Rainbow_

_• Excalibur_

_• Goddammit Ross_

          “There, happy?” I say, backing away from the computer. He nods and goes back to the desk. “Okay, I’m going back to my desk” I turn around to walk away. Dan grabs the elbow of my jacket and whistles. Odd, he’s never done that before. I turn back and look at him.

          “Hey, uh, I was wondering if you could, um, kinda stay after everyone leaves.” He says smoothly and softly, so no one else hears. I nod and smile a little.

          “Whatever you need, Danny.” I respond. I smile again and walk back to my desk. I hope he fucking explains what’s up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got more reads than expected, thanks to whoever reads my fics. You guys mean a lot to me, even if you think my fic is gross. Just seeing the "hits" number go up makes me beam all day.


	3. Why Did I Agree To Stay Up Till 3am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wants you to stay after everyone else has left and you always enjoy helping your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut/fluff yet by the way.

          “Night, Cody!” Kevin says, exiting the Grump area. I wave him out.

          “Cya tomorrow, Codes!” Arin says as well. I nod and smile at him. Everyone has left and are heading home, except for Dan and I. Dan is currently making a coffee while I play Legend of Zelda on a website I found. I glance down at my clock and see the time, fuckin’ 3am. I save my game and tear off my headphones, throwing them onto my desk. With a loud sigh, I lean back in my chair and stretch my limbs.

          “UuuuuuuUUUUUUUuuuhhhhhg” I shout into the room to wake up my body.

          “What is it?” Dan says, suddenly right behind me. I jump slightly as I hear his voice so close.

          “Heh, woah. Dan, space please?” I say, moving my chair back into my desk. Dan smirks and nods.

          “Oh, right.” Dan then steps back. I nod and look to him.

          “Nothin’s wrong, my whole body just hurts. Ya know, the usual.” I say, shrugging my shoulders. Dan’s smile grows a little as I relax back into my chair “So, why did you want me to stay late?” I roll a bit in the chair as I put my arms behind my head. Dan nods and mixes his coffee slowly.

          “Oh, right. I needed your help with something.” He says before drinking a bit of his coffee. I nod and smile hesitantly.

          “Whaddaya need, dude?” I spin my chair around “You know I’m there for you” I say, still spinning. As I stop, I look up at Dan. What I see makes me jump a bit. His _eyes._ I swear, I’m _not_ crazy. They _actually_ flicked black. Dan’s smile grows sinister as he leans forward and puts the palm of his hand on my forehead. Suddenly, everything is black as I lose consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! To those who are willing to, could yall please comment on what you think of my story? Should I start writing longer chapters? Anything I should add or that I'm forgetting.


	4. Coffee? I like coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross realizes that Dan has been acting weird too. Lots of talk about coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while!!! I've been having family issues, but I'm good to go now!

      “Hey, Codes, wake the fuck up” Arin’s voice suddenly fills my head. I jump awake and see that I’m laying on the Grump couch, Arin and Ross behind the couch. I blink my eyes a few times and see Suzy kneeling in front of the couch, holding an ice pack. I sit up on the couch, but wince loudly when a sharp pain rushes to my head.

      “AAAaaaahh” I shout suddenly at the pain, clutching my head as I fall back down onto the couch. Suzy tsks her tongue and puts the ice pack to where I’m clutching my head. I look to Suzy and try my best to smile.

      “You were crashed on the couch when we got here.” Ross says casually. I look to him, holding the ice pack to my head.

      “Yea, Suzy said you were burning up.” Arin says, giving his head a quick flick to move hair out of his face. I nod and look to Arin. My eyes bolt to the clock that is too far for me to see. I squint as I try to make out the numbers on the digital clock across the room.

      “God, what time is it? I hope I didn’t fuck up your guys’ schedule. Uh, I’ll move then”.” I say quickly, wincing as I sit up on the couch. Arin shakes his head and lightly holds my shoulders to the back of the couch.

      “It’s still too early for us to be grumping. I don’t want you walking. Come here.” Arin picks me up and holds me close “Suzy can make you a bed on the couch. It’s big enough for you to sleep there and for us to record.” I nod slowly and I let the ice pack drop to the ground. I nuzzle my face in Arin’s neck as I wrap my hands around it. Arin slowly rocks me back and forth, to sooth me. I hear the rustling of blankets against the couch and small grunts from Suzy, as she makes the couch a more suitable bed. I guess I fall asleep in Arin’s arms. Everything goes black and I begin a peaceful dream about Dan.

      “And, next time…?” I wake up, hearing Dan from the seat next to me. I’m laying down on the extension to the couch.

      “Oh, right. Next time on Buzzle Dumps” Arin says, they both laugh out and stop the capture. I prop myself up onto my elbow. I feel something…odd…as I look at Danny and smile lightly once we make eye contact.

      “Cody! You’re up!” Dan says, shoving Arin lightly on the bicep. Arin swings his head around and instantly comes to kneel next to me. I sit up and rest my elbows on my knees as I sit akimbo style.

      “Hey, Codes, you feelin’ better? You were so fucking out of it.” Arin says, looking to me. I smile and nod.

      “My head certainly feels better.” I motion to stand up, Arin instantly stands up to help me “Come on, Arin. I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.” I say, waving him off. He scrunches his eyebrows for a moment before nodding and backing off. I nod and stand up.

      “Is Kevin going for a coffee run soon?” I ask “I could really go for some Chai right about now.” I say, walking to my desk. Suzy glances up from her computer and smiles before looking back at her computer.

      “Um, we were just about to ask Kev about it.” I nod at Arin’s reply.

      “You guys know what I like. Imma be drawing.” I say as I plop into my desk chair. I put my headphones on and sigh as I open my itunes and put my music on shuffle. I smile as music pours out of my headphones. I raise the volume insanely high, I’m pretty sure that Arin can hear it from the Grump couch. They know better than to ask me to turn down my music, though. Ross peers over his computer, to me, and raises a brow. I obviously see him, but I ignore him as I get out my tablet. Ross keeps staring at me. When I’m about done with drawing the basic frame, Ross taps the top of my monitor with his index and middle finger. I look up to him and he turns his hand around and curls his fingers, as if to call me over. I sigh and pause my music, cringing at the sudden quietness. I pull off my headphones and follow Ross to the hallway of the building. We stop in the hallway, Ross looks behind me, as if to check no one followed us. Ross exhales loudly and runs a hand through his hair. His glove thing, that he wears when he animates to keep his hand from making marks, is still on his hand. He hunches over slightly and puts his hands in his pockets. It takes a while before he makes eye contact and begins speaking.

      “Uhm, Cody, have you, um.” He exhales loudly again “Have you noticed something up with Dan?” He manages to make out. I instantly nod, all of the awkwardness immediately dissipates.

      “Yea dude, totally, I thought I was the only one!” I respond to Ross. He smirks slightly, a hint of worry still lingers in the air.

      “Arin and Suzy think it’s just stress, but this isn’t how Dan is when he’s stressed” Ross says, I nod every so often “Kevin hasn’t even noticed and Barry says that Dan is fine.” I nod.

      “Mh, well, if you ask me, I think that’s all bullshit. There is definitely something major going on.” Ross nods and runs his hand through his hair again.

      “Yea, what do you think it-” Ross is cut off by Dan’s abrupt entrance into the hallway. Both Ross and I jump slightly “Hey, Dan!” Ross quickly says, smiling slightly, his voice cracking with worry. Dan shifts his eyes at us and I smile at him.

      “Hey, Danny, where’re you goin’?” I ask to break the tension that filled the room. Dan smiles at me. It’s different than his usual smirk. There is a sinister touch to his smile.

      “Oh, I was gonna go on a coffee run, since Kev is tired of being our slave boy.” Dan responds, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Ross stands solemnly against the wall. I scoff and smirk at Dan.

      “I would too, after a while. You ask for coffee, like, every day.” I saw awkwardly. Dan nods and tilts his head slightly.

      “Do you want anything?” Danny asks. Ross’ head shoots up slightly.

      “Yea, can you get me a-” I’m cut off by Ross’ outburst

      “Can I have a hot chocolate?!” Ross shouts a little too loud. Dan grins at Ross’ and nods.

      “Yea, but you’re gonna have to come with me if you want it.” Dan says to Ross.

      “Do I have to go too?” I ask “I was working on something and I really don’t wanna leave the grump space.” Dan shakes his head.

      “Only Ross. I already know what you want, anyway” Dan flicks his head to Ross and begins to walk out the door “Come on” Ross smiles feebly and walks with Dan. Dan takes one last look back at me and his eyes flick black. Holy shit, I’m either going insane or that really happened. I’m too shocked to move. Fuck, Ross doesn’t know what he just walked into. I walk back to my desk and just stare at my tablet screen.

Ross might get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the way, I write /a lot/ of filler


	5. I'm not dead I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up my dudes!! I'm back, finally!!!  
> Sorry I took literally years to add another chapter, but i promise I'll update more!  
> This chapter is really short, I know, but this is just to help me get back into the groove of things.  
> My writing style has significantly changed since I've last updated but I hope you guys enjoy this!

     I sit at my desk, my body is tense and everything feels heavier. What did Dan do to me when he asked me to stay late? Why is Dan acting weird? Am I actually seeing his eyes go black or am I going crazy? I take a moment to breathe and I run my hand through my hair. Am I going crazy, though? My train of thought is broken and I jump as someone taps my shoulder. I spin my chair around to reveal Barry is standing behind me.

     “Hey, are you okay?” his soothing voice carrying some of my worry away, but it looks like it only traveled into his eyes. I smile slightly.

     “Why do you ask?” I don’t reply; I don’t want to lie to Barry, he knows me well enough to know when something’s up.

     “Well, I mean, Suzy told me about how you crashed at the Grump space and you weren’t feeling well. I thought I’d check up on you” He awkwardly shifts his weight and rests a hand on the back of my chair. A wave of relief hits me. I thought he heard Ross and I or sensed me freaking out. I smile and nod at Barry.

     “I’m feeling better now; I still feel a little weird but whatever.” Barry smiles and rubs my shoulder.

     “Lemme know if you need anything, alright?” Barry asks, raising a brow and pointing a finger at me to emphasise his question. I smile and nod once more, scoffing slightly. Barry laughs feebly before returning to his desk. I turn my chair back around and reclaim my thoughts. Should I talk with Arin about this? Ross said Arin just thinks Dan’s acting weird from stress; would he believe me? I shake my head. _I wouldn’t believe me_. I pull my phone out of my pocket and open my messages to text Ross.

 

_Hey man, be careful around Dan rn. I got a bad feeling ab this._

 

     I send the message and check the time. I know it’s barely been 10 minutes since they’ve left but it’s felt like forever. I lean into my chair and take a deep breathe, shutting my eyes as I do so. Why do I feel so tired suddenly? I put my arms on my desk and rest my head on them. I don’t have anything planned, I’m sure it wouldn’t matter if I just took a quick nap. I yawn and relax as I slowly fall asleep and begin a dream about Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you guys think! I'll try and update soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read these? I don't. Hah, loser.


End file.
